Friends or lovers?
by Gaara's angel
Summary: Hidan and deidara are good friends... what if one felt like the other should be more? Warning.... weird use of blood!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story and new characters. Really fluffy stuff, nothing more.**

**Deidara's POV**

"**Okay... how do I make sure that Itachi leaves me alone for a while? I mean I do love him but I'm sick of his distrust! If I stay outta town for a day after my missions he'll flip and accuse me of cheating on him! Please help me! I need help Hidan!" I begged Hidan as we got sent out another muddled mission because Kakuzu and Sasori made a better pair in the present situation while Hidan and I get sent out to torture a bunch of random people. "I can help you get Kakuzu... and this time I won't even make you a drag queen! I need help!" I knew I was touching a nerve with the dragging I made him do last year to make Kakuzu notice him in a more sexual way... it didn't work.**

"**I don't wanna be fucking annoying but you give me no fucking choice. Does the fucking Uchiha know you fucking hate his distrust? I know you don't fucking like it when you have to tell people things but just fucking try." Hidan always got grumpy whenever I mentioned my relationship with Itachi but I rarely noticed the change anymore. Hidan always seemed pissed off around me, a little like Sasori-Danna is. I have known Hidan for ages; we'd been friends since Pre-K. Now we were sixteen and I still didn't understand the Jashinist's mind and I never would. "I fucking hate it when you go to me for fucking advice."**

"**Have you tried your own advice, un? It's better than my stuff." I told him, glomping him with glee. "I really love you sometimes, yeah. It's a good thing we're both gay... that would be awkward if you were straight, yeah." Hidan coughed; trying to hide his laughter... it didn't work. I really did love him, more than I loved Itachi. I just needed to tell Hidan or else it was a waste of time.**

"**You are just naturally fucking awkward! It's weird! But I'm fucking used to it. In Yuki..." Yuki was a small city but everyone knew everyone. Yuki was the city of snow in Hoshi, the country of night. Yuki had a cross meaning, happiness. It was weird but it was always a happy city. "Yuki is fucking small. You'd find him in two fucking seconds!"**

**I watched as he gave one final kick at his bag, which had broken while we were walking. "Well, yeah, but I'm afraid to tell him that I want a break. He's got the fricking sharingan! I'd be dead."**

"**If he fucking killed you, I'd fucking kill him in two fucking seconds." Hidan swore as I tripped over scraping my forearm on a tree branch. My skin wept the red tears as I got back up and before I could wipe the blood away I felt Hidan's tongue running over my forearm. His violet eyes stayed on my cerulean eyes, daring me to push him away. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning out his name. A shiver raked up and down my spine as he eyed my lips. I bit my lip harder, drawing blood from there too. "What the fuck?"**

**I realised a second too late I was crying. He released my arm and backed a few steps away. "I'm so-sorry." I hiccupped and buried my face in my hands. I hated to be seen when I was an emotional wreck. I bit my lip again and the blood started to pour down my chin. Hidan backed away more and I sat down on the ground quickly. I didn't notice as Hidan ran off, all I saw was stars as the light and word spun around me. I'd bled too much and I hadn't eaten in a while. Before I blacked out I saw Itachi walking towards me. "Help... me..." I whispered.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: the words from this chapter are from the song Cry and it's by Rihanna. I thought it suited the chapter... I changed it from girl with a broken heart to guy with a broken heart though.**

**Hidan's POV**

**What the fuck was I thinking? Why the hell did I lick his blood away? I love Kakuzu, not Deidara! Okay, who am I kidding? I **_**hate**_** Kakuzu. It's Deidara I love. I wandered down the main street in Yuki, going to see if Deidara would forgive me for being stupid like that. I **_**ran away**_** and he was bleeding. I only know he's still alive because Itachi came up to me and told me I wasn't ever going to talk to Deidara again. I love to blonde too much to avoid him.**

**I knocked on the blonde's door and wasn't surprised when the blonde answered with a shout of 'it's open'. I saw the blonde sitting near his piano, fiddling with the keys. He didn't look up and continued to play his song. I sat on the couch behind him and listened in awe as he played.**

"_**My mind is gone, I'm spinning 'round, and deep inside my tears I'll drown. I'm losing grip, what's happening? I strayed from love, this how I feel. This time was different, felt like I was just a victim. And it cut me like a knife, when you walked out of my life, now I'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms, of a guy with a broken heart. But no matter what you'll never see me... This time was different, felt like I was just a victim. And it cut me like a knife, when you walked out of my life, now I'm in this condition and I've got all the symptoms, of a guy with a broken heart. But no matter what you'll never see me... cry... all my life...**_**" Deidara stopped singing and looked at me. His cheeks turned bright red and he looked away. "You shouldn't be here Hidan."**

"**I know. Itachi told me to leave you alone. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I stood up to leave when I saw his tears. "Deidara? What's wrong?"**

"**What are you sorry for?" he asked, his face streaked with tears. "For taking my blood? Or for running away? Isn't taking someone's blood a sign of your love? That's what you told me. I'm used to you running away when I'm in an emotional breakdown. I just guess you hate the waterworks. I would hate comforting me all the time too."**

**Did I really seem that uncaring to him? I love him and I don't want to show it. I swallowed my pride and looked him in the eyes. "For both. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I am not a very good friend... and I don't mean to be so selfish."**

**I walked out of his house before he could deny that I was being a bloody evil friend. I surprised myself as I ran to the forest so I could sacrifice some heathen that crossed my path. I realised that I was uncaring and cold towards my best friend. I really suited the song he was singing, but not in a good way. I hid every emotion from him. I wouldn't cry, smile or even blush in front of him. All he ever saw was anger. I sighed and slashed at the baka who had tried to restrain me from swinging at a tree.**

**The night was fleeting as I sat in the forest and prayed. I knew someone would be worried, but it wouldn't be Itachi or Deidara. Kakuzu...? Maybe. Depends when our next moneymaking mission is. I doubt Sasori would give a pennyworth about me and Kisame only would because he acts like my father all the time. As the sun rose I heard a person smashing through the forest, swearing. It was the Uchiha's voice and he was calling me a set of colourful names. I just sat and waited for the ultimate punishment for visiting Deidara. I was surprised when he passed within two metres of me and didn't even look. He was heading towards my hot springs. Did Deidara betray me and give away my secret. Sure enough, as I stalked my searcher, I found him at my hot springs, looking for me with a much nicer tone.**

**I stepped out from behind him and hit him on the back of the head. "What do you want, baka?"**

"**Deidara is in hospital and he told me to look for you here. He was found by me last night, with a blade through his wrist." His tone was harsh and accusatory. I realised he thought I'd tried to kill Deidara and grabbed my scythe.**

"**Look. I didn't try to kill Deidara. I've been out here all night and I only saw him for like, a minute yesterday to apologise to him."**

"**I told you to stay away from my blonde. He's not yours and next time you go anywhere near him I'll kill you!" Itachi hissed, leaning in for effect. I nodded and meant it.**

"**C'mon you slow stitched fuck! I wanna get home so that I can meet up with Kisame. We're going out for dinner!" It'd been two years since I'd last seen Deidara and I'd started to date Kisame instead. I know it's weird. "Please, I'll pay you."**

"**No. I'm tired. Pay me anything and I still wouldn't go fast. Oh, and Hidan? We're supposed to do a mission with Sasori and De... and his partner soon." I froze. Fuck. A mission with Deidara... the name was even taboo for me. I was afraid if I said his name he'd pop up and say hi.**

"**I'm not going. You can use someone else." I was shaking; this wasn't going to help me with getting over it. I'd been in hospital over twenty times since I'd last seen Deidara and nineteen of those twenty times were self-inflicted from depression. "I can't hurt Deidara again. I also swore that I'd never talk to him again. I promised Itachi!"**

"**And you're just going to let the Uchiha tramp all over you? You hate his sharingan using ass. I just think you're scared."**

**I shook my head, he was right but it wasn't of Itachi. I'd avoided Deidara so easily for the first two months and I kept seeing him on the news or on the teams photos, and I'd actually gone insane and tried to kill myself... Kisame had stopped me and I owed him. He still acts like a father but it's more than that sometimes. I don't love him like I loved Deidara but I loved him like a brother, like I loved Kakuzu.**

"**I can't see him. He'd hate me now..." I spoke quietly but I knew Kakuzu could hear me. He laughed and I looked up. "What the fuck?"**

"**Look, you just sound like you love him. You're just too afraid of the Uchiha... admit it. Either that or you don't want to hurt the blondie again." I looked up, startled. Was I really that obvious?**

"**I'm still not going on the fucking mission! Pein can't make me." I spoke too soon.**

**The next day I kissed Kisame goodbye and sighed as Pein glared at me. He'd even come out to see us off, and Kisame had just broken off with me. I'd changed a lot more than anyone knew. Not only had I dyed my hair black, I'd also changed with the amount of Jashinist obsessed stuff I did. I spoke rarely and when I did it wasn't usually about Jashin. I'd been so out of it that I didn't even diss Kakuzu for half a fucking year! I grinned at my partner and we set off to where we'd meet Deidara and Sasori in two days.**

"**Remind me again why I'm needed?"**

"**We need a distraction for when Deidara and Sasori attack. I'm with Sasori and you're with Deidara. You just need to act like your old, sadistic self. Lop off any heads you see. Crap like that. Kay?" I sighed but nodded.**

**We got to the meeting place with two hours to spare. We'd walked through the day and rested during the night, the opposite of our usual. I rested with my back against a heap of rocks. I was just about asleep when an annoying voice popped up. It was one I'd missed but it was still annoying.**

"**Kakuzu-san! It's good to see you, hm. I missed you, un!" I was hidden by the rocks but I could see Sasori and he was grinning at me, trying to give me confidence. I sat back, still unsure about what I was doing. "Where's Hidan-sama?"**

**Ouch, the title was so distant... not that I could blame him. I stood up, nodding at the blonde. My promise was running through my head, making me feel sick. I smiled at the blonde and waved, but I knew my smile wasn't near touching my eyes. My hands were slick with sweat and I quickly rubbed my hands on my pants. The black mop of hair was in my eyes and Deidara looked at Kakuzu.**

"**Who... who is that? Where's Hidan-sama?" Deidara sounded slightly unsure as I sighed.**

"**Listen, Deidara. That is..." Kakuzu started but I cut in.**

"**It's me you stupid idiot. Are you fucking blind?!" I didn't grin at him now. I was slightly offended but that was just part of the whole haven't seen you in two years crap. "What you staring at, jackass?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm already crying as I was... well, let's just say that my ex, who I only broke up with coz of a long distance crap that I fear, has started to date again already. Argh, torn up inside isn't a nice feeling... Omigod, I'm crying like crazy... if I write anything I'll break my computer... I'll risk it.**

**Deidara's POV:**

**I gaped at the black-haired Jashinist in front of me. He looked so sad and out of it I almost fainted. I hadn't seen him in two years but **_**still**_**! This is most definitely not the same idiot I used to love. He glared at me and I tried to look at Kakuzu but I couldn't tear my eyes off the changed guy in front of me.**

"**Close your mouth brat. Can't you see that Hidan doesn't like it?" I closed my mouth as Hidan nodded at Danna.**

"**Sasori. Deidara-san. Shall we go?" Hidan asked, making me shake with fear. There was no 'fucks' or 'craps' in that sentence.**

**Kakuzu looked at me with pity and... A little **_**anger?**_** Why would he be angry? What did I do wrong? Is it something to do with Hidan's dramatic change? Surely I didn't change him. I haven't seen the guy for **_**two years!**_** Hidan didn't look me in the eyes and I had a bad feeling he didn't know that I'd broken up with Itachi sometime last year. I'd told Sasori to tell him but I doubt he did.**

"**Sasori-no-Danna? Did you tell Hidan that I broke up with Itachi?" I whispered.**

"**No. Your name was taboo. If I mentioned you than I'd be dead. Don't be angry." He breathed.**

**I wasn't angry, not at all...**_** I was furious!**_** I'd told Danna to tell him and **_**no**_**! "Shut up. I don't want to talk to you."**

"**Look. We're at our rendezvous point. Hidan, Deidara?" I nodded and didn't look at Hidan, shy. "You got two hours flying ahead of you. Best get started." I nodded again. Two birds suddenly burst from my pocket.**

"**Go... I'll see you later Hidan. And Brat." I rolled my eyes as Sasori spoke. I still wasn't all too over the whole Hidan's not talking to me thing. "Let's go Kakuzu."**

**Twenty minutes later we landed in shock. Hidan was bleeding from a wound he'd gotten as we were shot out of the sky. I'd disappeared into the clouds before they'd taken a shot at me. I looked at the wound on Hidan's arm, shocked when I looked up to see his eyes scrunched closed. I smiled and took the chance to tell him.**

"**Hidan? Are you okay?" When he nodded I continued. "Why won't you speak to me? Is it because of Itachi?"**

"**Yes and no. Yes, because I swore that I'd leave you alone. And no because it's not the only reason. I don't want to hurt you again." Hidan looked at me with his violet eyes shining with guilt and something else. He grinned falsely at me, shrugging, and winced as the movement jarred his arm. "Ouch... fuck it! It hurts like a bitch."**

"**Damn it! This is fucking bull crap! I broke up with Itachi last year... I told Danna to tell you but he just told me you don't even say my name anymore." I tried to keep the hurt from creeping into my voice but it thickened my voice with tears and I looked way. A tear slipped down my cheek and I bit my lips to stop a whimper from coming out too. Blood dripped from my bottom lip as I looked up, shocked. Hidan had put his hand on my cheek, wiping away the tear. "Hi-Hidan?"**

"**Deidara... I'm... I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry I ever hurt you." With those last words he lent in and pressed his lips to mine. I froze under his touch and he pulled back. It surprised me as I didn't know that he loved me like I loved him. "Sorry, let my feelings get the best of me... we can just forget that."**

**I looked at him and nodded. He'd not sworn or talked of his mighty god, Jashin, since I'd seen him. I tripped over and I felt a sense of déjà vu wash through me as a stick cut me, but this time on my cheek. The blood ran down my cheek like the tear had before and I saw Hidan struggling with the urge to lick it off. I decided to torture him like he did with the way he looked. I moaned and pretended to fall over again, scraping my lips with the same stick. As I fell, I caught my cloak skilfully on a bush of thistles, tearing through my cloak and into the skin of my chest and back. I uttered a more of a sexual moan now, closing my eyes like I'd seen him do as he had stabbed himself during his Jashinist rituals. It was such a turn on for me and when I used his move against him I heard him gasp slightly and as I tried to get up I was using the thistles for support. They cut into the skin on my arms and hands. My mouth-palms protested at the rough treatment but they sounded really aroused too as Hidan's fingertips ran over the cuts on my arms and wrists. He grabbed me and glared at me as I licked the blood from my lips.**

"**Okay, I get your point. I'll kiss you again if you stop tearing up your perfect skin." I felt his lips near mine and I pulled away. "What?" He had what Sasori had called a 'uke-ish' look on, pouting with amazing cuteness.**

"**Not yet you don't! I don't believe I've tortured you the amount you torture me!" I kissed on the lips and drew more blood, biting my tongue with a giggle. "Okay, I need **_**someone**_** to help clean me up now…" I used the uke look against him.**


End file.
